floogalsfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube
YouTube is a site where users can upload their own videos. It was founded on February 2005 and has become very popular across the world. There have been some controversies with copyright infringements. As of November 2, 2013, The YouTube Channel was the #1 Most Subscribed Channel on YouTube. On December 8, 2013, The YouTube Channel was beat by Pewdiepie, but then got back to #1 one day later on December 9, but lost it only hours late to PewDiePie once again. Three days later, they claimed the #1 spot for a third time, but was surpassed for good by PewDiePie on December 22 of that year. They are currently the 4th most subscribed on their website. Information YouTube has over 2 billion users, it is one of the top online sites and it has an Alexa ranking at number 2. The site has several features, such as subscribing to users whom you like, this is also known as subbing or subs. Favorites videos you can save on your channel page and come back and watch at a later time. YouTube is one of the best online sites that is free, the only catch is that you must join to comment which is free, and that copyrighted material may be removed. The displayed resolution of YouTube is 640x480 (480p), so it cannot display HD videos. However, if a video uploaded is 640x480 or higher, a small link appears below the video saying "View In Higher Quality". If this link is clicked, the quality is slightly improved, and now HD has been added. You must be 13 or older to register an account on YouTube although this rule is often broken by new registered users. Music, Gaming, And Sports are all YouTube Generated Channels. They technically are the most subscribed channels but due to them being auto generated, it doesn't count. Format and Quality Comparison Table Ownership YouTube was purchased by Google around the time of 2006. Some say it has changed some of YouTube's policies though most of the site continues to work the same. New Features Several new features have been added to YouTube in the following years. * Thumbs Up/Thumbs Down '''- Is a rating system used to rate comments that are liked by users or disliked, these can be seen on videos that allow the thumbs to be on it. * '''Insight - This is a feature that tells you about your video, such as ratings, where it was viewed, how popular it ias, and other recently new breakdowns upon views such as where the most viewers are from. * Audio Swap '- Is a feature that will allow you to add or change the sound on your videos. * '''Annotation '- This is a feature that allows you to add notes on certain spans of your videos. * '''HD * Wide Screen * 'Channels Beta '- A new style of channels that have been extremely unpopular with many YouTube users. * 'Ban from Youtube Button '- Only YouTubers that have 100,000 subscibers have this button. Floogals Floogals has been posted by two YouTube channels, each video is a teaser, promo, takeover or full episode, The two YouTube channels that post Floogals videos are Sprout and ZeeKay Junior, Sprout has posted teasers and promos, while ZeeKay Junior has posted full episodes and takeovers. Category:Browse